a new love and new heart
by sesshoumarumylover
Summary: Kagome has been with Sesshoumaru for 3 years now, and what does kikyou have to say about this, and what will inuyasha think about it review please, chp 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

Kagome has been with sesshoumaru for more than three years and inuyasha doesn't even know about it, what happens when sesshoumaru ask kagome to mate with him and how does Kikyou find into this(if you are a Kikyou lover do not read this story)

I am mechelle deason and I don't own inuyasha and do you think I would be at the computer typing stories if I owned inuyasha hell no

This story shouldn't be read by anyone under the age of 15 lemons

This is my first story please review if i should chang my story at all i will update as soon as possible, it will be this week,

Thank You

Mechelle Deason


	2. Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Chp One Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Hope you like

Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Kagome was sitting in her room, trying to get everything ready to go back through the well, she was going through her check list and it look like she has everything,

She went to say good by to her mother and bother, her grampa was doing something, she had no clue but she didn't have time to find him Inuyasha was going to kill her if she didn't get back in time. But in the last past three years her hearts doesn't belong to Inuyasha anymore, it belong to someone else,

Thinking about her beloved she wonder how he was, he always say it doesn't bother him that she leaves for a coulp of days to her time but she know that it hurt him evertime she left, and for that reason she didn't come that much, she loved her family but she also loved him, but they can't betoghter intill her quest is done with Inuyasha,

She went jumped into the well, and know that Inuyasha would be there on the other side telling her that she was late, but when she got out of the well, she didn't see Inuyasha she say her love,

There he stand, he was looking right at her, and smiling at her she loved when she say him smile, no one else ever really say him smile, but he couldn't let his felling out or she know that the other lord would see his weekness. She look at him and smile back at when to see her Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru never know why kagome was the only one to make him fill like this not one else he ever courted make him fill like this, he loved kagome and he hated the idea that she had to travel with he half bother, but he just shock the thought off right now he wanted to be with his kagome

Kagome was now right by sesshoumaru and sesshoumaru wraped his arms around kagome, then he thought about the day when kagome gave him back his arm,

**Flash back**

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a rock watching rin try and cach a fish and couldn't help but laugh to himself, than he heard a scream. He jump up and when to the scream, and he Kagome falling of a cliff and he jumped and safed her. When he landed kagome was stund, she thought Inuyasha would be coming but she know where he is fucking that die bitch she still could belief that he pick Kikyou over her, that is why she ran off, she just look into Sesshoumaru eyes and thank him,

Thank you Sesshoumaru," kagome said

He just stared to walk away than kagome stop him by putting her arm on his shoulder

Did it hurt when Inuyasha cut your arm off," kagome said

Yes Why,"Sesshoumaru said

Next thing sesshoumaru know was he felt this pain that was growing he was about to howl in pain, but all the sudden the pain left, he look at the cause of the pain, he left arm was back again and there was a sleeping kagome

Why did that girl replace my arm,"sesshoumaru thought

He pick up Kagome and took her back to Inuyasha

When did you do to Kagome," Inuyasha yelled

Sit was the next thing he heard

Sesshoumaru look down and saw that kagome had a waken, he please her down on her sleeping bag,

Thanks Kagome," is what kagome heard and next thing she know sesshoumare was gone.

**End of flash back**

Sesshoumaru held his kagome for a long time then he pick up kagome and jump to a tree, and as soon as they got on a branch Sesshoumaru kissed kagome

It was a loving kiss one that you wish would never end, as they were kissing sesshoumaru was playing with kagome tits, and kagome was moning in the kiss, sesshoumaru let go of your lips so she could breath, and as soon as he say kagome caught her beath he kissed her again, this one a little more harder he lick her bottem lip, begging to let him enter she gave in and let him, and he removed her shirt more like triped it off and stared to play with her tits bar skin,

**Lime**

He stared kissing kagome neck, and moving his hand a way from her tits but to replace with his month,

Sesshoumaru,"kagome let out and sesshoumaru bit her nipple, he was sucking that a new born pup that has eaten in three days, kagome loved it though,

Kagome couldn't hold it anylonger

Sesshoumaru please…………," kagome said

Please what kagome,"sesshoumaru said with a smirk

Please just……………," kagome tried to say as sesshoumaru tried to suck on her nipple again

Please what Kagome," Sesshoumaru said again with more pleasure

Please fuck me,"kagome pleaded out

As soon as seeshoumaru hear that he put two fingers in sized kagome

Kagome let out a soft scream, and sesshoumaru went faster than he add three fingers and

**End of lime**

Than Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard somehting they wist the didn't hear,

Inuyasha was yelling at someone and telling them he is going to get Kagome back right now,

There goes are fun," was the only thing sesshoumaru said, he kissed kagome on top of her forhead, and grab another shirt for her out of the kagome bag and gave it to her, Kagome but it the shirt and kissed sesshoumaru good bye

Sesshoumaru set kagome on the ground and left, Kagome used her powers to hind her sent from Inuyasha

The next thing she know was Inuyasha was right I her face

You are late,"Inuyasha said rudly

I was taking care of something, and you don't have to be so rude you know, and I am not someone to be order around."kagome said at a half yell

How do you expect to get all the shards together if you are not here," Inuyasha yelled at her.

Why do you go find Kikyou and she would help, and sents it is dark I bet she is around her somewhere, because she proble what to get fucked by now, sents she is horny all the fucken time, so lay of, and go fuck the dead clay pot."

Don't talk about Kikyou like that………..," he didn't say anything else but the ground and his body

Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit, and sit boy. And Kagome left with that note

It was about 12.30 at night and Kagome couldn't sleep, Inuyasha hasn't came back from fucking Kikyou so Kagome left and went for a walk,

She came up to a river and sat down by a rock and was thinking

Kagome," kagome look over to see Sesshoumaru

Yes my love what is it," kagome ask

What are you doing walking around at night anyone could have hurt you," sesshoumaru said with a worried look on his face

I know you were close,"kagome said has she felt his arm going around her,

I miss you kagome, I hate when you not her by me, why can't we get the shard together, I hate that Inuyasha it the one you are travling with, you should be travling with me not my dum half bother,"Sesshoumaru said

I love you Kagome and I don't want anyone else to hurt you,"sesshoumaru said with his whole heart,

I want to travel with you, you know that but I hate all the fighting that you would do with Inuyasha,"

Then leave tonight and don't tell him, and I want you forever,"

Kagome just look at him with love in your eyes, and sesshoumaru got up and was not looking kagome strait in the face and he lefted her up and place a kiss and her lips

Kagome I want you to become my mate,"sesshoumaru said

Kagome was shock, she never that that sesshoumaru would ask her to mate with him, because everyone told her that he would never mate, because he was the ice lord, but kagome melted that ice,

Yes sesshoumaru I will be your mate,"kagome said with tears in her eyes Sesshoumaru know it was from happess,

I will get my stuff and we can leave tonight,"kagome replied, sesshoumaru smiled

I already got your thing, I was planing that you would say yes so I grab your bag when you left,"sesshoumaru said with a smile

And what if I said no," kagome said with a play look on your face

I know you would say yes, because you can't say no to me," he said loving

Kagome just kissed him and sesshoumaru pick her up and rest into the night, to his caskle to make kagome his forever

I hope you like it, there will be a lemon in the next chp I will update as soon as I type it up and that will be on Saterday or Sunday

t was abounight a Kagome couldno on a walk,ody

ble what to get fucked by now, sents she is horny all the fucken time, so lay of


	3. inuyasha heart and mating

Chp 3 Mating and Inuyasha Heart

Hi sorry it took me a little longer to update this chp, but I read it about three times for gramer, sorry about the last chp, I didn't reread it, I was in a rush to get it done, but anyways hope you like the chp warning lemon

Kagome and Sesshoumaru where flying back to his home, Kagome had fallen asleep in sesshoumaru arms. He loved the fell of kagome warmth. He finaly gets to make kagome his forever. He thought about the first time he kissed her

**Flash Back**

Sesshoumaru keep lookin at his arm. He still didn't know why kagome regrow his left arm. I am going to talk with Kagome sesshoumaru said to himself

He had her sent and followed it. There Kagome was sitting on a huge rock crying Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, stay or leave

"why are you crying,"sesshoumaru asked

"Trying to understand why Inuyasha pick the clay pot over me, I thought the living would be better than the fucken dead, and I thought Inuyasha loved me, I know that he loved kikyou 50 years ago but why can't he let her go and take me, what I am thinking, I am nothing to him, he can do so much more with kikyou than me. I just thought that I could chang his heart but it show even I can't do that. Just think sesshoumaru, you won't have to deal with me anymore because I am leaving. Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore and I am not going to stay around and get me heart broke over and over again. It will be one less human you have to deal with."kagome said with a heavy heart.

"Kagome, if you leave people will be sad that you are not here anymore, you might be a human but you are smart enough to know that."sesshoumaru said wishing you could take it

"I am I smart enough to know that? No one needs me here anymore." Kagome said before she was pin to the grown with a very upset Sesshoumaru on top of her

"Kagome you are not a weak human, you very strong and I will not let you talk like this, there is a lot of people that would miss you." Sesshoumaru said

"like who would miss me,"kagome said not even scared of what sesshoumaru would do.

"I would miss you,"sesshoumaru said when he kissed kagome fully on the lips, Kagome eyes got as big as golf balls, is sesshoumaru kissing me the one I have had a crush on when I first lay eyes down on him, she kissed him back, it turned in to a passion kiss.

"I will not stay quit any longer Kagome, I will not let you leave, I want you to stay with me, and I understand you have to stay with inuyasha to find the shard but I want to be mine forever, you will not leave,"sesshoumaru said

"well sents you but it that way I have no choice but to stay," kagome laught and got up

"I have to get back to camp see you when I do,"Kagome said smiling

**End of flaskback\**

Sesshoumaru laugh and smiled down at his kagome. They were about 30min away from his home. He just couldn't stop thinking about what his life he was going to have with his kagome. He found away to make her live as long as he did, it was a drink that he look up and has it made all they need is kagome blood in there, and kagome would have to drink it before they mated. And he hope that kagome would drink it.

**Back with Inuyasha**

Where is kagome," inuyasha said with a yell. He just left, and went to find Kikyou. There she was sitting on a rock.

Inuyasha, what do you want," was kikyou welcome

"well what do you think I want,"inuyasha said as he went over to kikyou and kissed her all over her neck

"Inuyasha do you love me,"Kikyou said with a smile

"you know I do," inuyash said as he hand move all over her body

"than kill kagome, for me and give me back my sole,"Kikyou said

"Why she is not hurting you any way."inuyasha said taking his hand off her

"are you saying me having to get sole every night is not hurting me any, and do you love her," Kikyou said with you calm voice

"no my heart belongs to you and you only,"Inuyasha said as he kissed her again

"than kill her for me,"kikyou said knowing she had won

"yes my love I will kill her for you,"Inuyasha said with a whole heart

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

Kagome had just put her blood in the drink and she was about to drink it and thought about her live with sesshoumaru. And thanking that his drink would make her live a life forever with her love, the drink didn't make you a demon but but her live a life of a demon.

She drank the drink and smile

"Know we will be together forevery my love,"sesshoumaru said as he kissed his soon to be mate

**Lemon if you don't want to read I will said when it is over **

Sesshoumaru pick up kagome and carried to their room and placed her down on the bed.

He was kissing her, with everything that he had, telling her that he loved her with everything that he was. His hand where roming every where, kagome was closed the spaced between then as she pulled sesshoumaru down on to her body. Kagome could fill sesshoumaru hard dick through his pants. With one hand movent sesshoumaru pants where down and kagome was on top

Sesshoumaru was now naked, and a kagome was on top on him kissing his neck and running her hand up and down his body. Kagome stared to kiss down his body, intill she came to her prizes. She kissed the top of his dick and licking down his shaft, sesshoumaru could not take it anymore, he grab kagome and flip her over, and slid his 12in cock into kagome.

Kagome let out a scream, and yeld sesshoumaru name. sesshoumaru loved how tite kagome was, no women made him fill this way.

Sesshoumaru go faster………………," kagome let out

Sesshoumaru did what he was ack, kagome was keeping up the pasted as long as she could, meeting him with every trusted. Then kagome know she was about to cum,

Sesshoumaru was about to cum also, with one last thrust they both came

Sessshhhhooouuummmaaarrruu………………….Kagome screamed out as she came and felt he hot seed go inside her. Then she felt a two fangs go inside of her skin she screamed in pain and she felted a toung licking up the blood,

**End of lemon**

Sesshoumaru pulled kagome pulled her to him

I love you kagome," sesshoumaru said with his whole heart

I love you too sesshoumaru," kagome said

**Back with Inuyasha**

"have anyone of you seen kagome,"inuyasha said

No," was all the group had to say

He couldn't find her anywhere, he know she wasn't dead because kikyou didn't have you sole back, he couldn't want to kill kagome and be with kikyou forever. But he still had to find kagome


	4. Inuyasha Mistake

Here is chp 3, I hope you like it, and I will be writing another story at the same time, I will tell you when I post it up, it will be called** the man I shouldn't have loved**, it is a Kagome/sesshoumaru fanfiction , I am telling all kikyou lover right now you will not like this story because I think kikyou should go to hell, anyways here the story and I own Mitchell in this story, I don't own Inuyasha

Chp 3 Inuyasha mistake

Sesshoumaru wake up with kagome in his arm, he got out of bed without waking up kagome he left you a note and a rose on his pillow telling her that he had to do some work before noon, he smile and kissed her forehead and left.

Kagome woke up and turned to find sesshoumaru warmth but it was not there, all that was there was a rose and a note, she smiled and pick up the rose than pick up the note and read it

_My dearest kagome_

_I had to leave you because I have work that need to be done before noon, _

_Meat me in my study when you wake up, In till than I will be waiting for_

_Your present in till than _

_LoveSesshoumaru_

Kagome smiled and when to the hot springs, got cleaned up and got dressed. When she was ready to go she forgot she didn't know where his study was, than there was a nock on the door and kagome told then to come in hoping it would be sesshoumaru but it was a young lady.

"lady kagome I am here to take you to Lord Sesshoumaru study," the young lady said

The young lady lead kagome to sesshoumaru study and a soon as they where at the door the lady left kagome nock and waited.

"come in," sesshoumaru said in a calm mater

Kagome walk in sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off his mate, he put down the paper that he was reading.

"come over here kagome," sesshoumaru said in a loving tone

Kagome went over to her mate and as soon as she got arm reach from sesshoumaru he pulled her into his lap, she laugh and kiss her mate.

"good morning my love ,"kagome said with a laugh

"a good morning in dead ,"sesshoumaru said as he kissed his mate again

"well what are we doing to date fluffy ,"kagome said still laughing

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, he still didn't like the nickname kagome gave him, he promble never will but as long as kagome said it when they where alone he didn't care, but she can't say it when he was around other lords or ladies because he had to much pride, but he still remember the first time she called him that, he was mad at first but he token stay mad for long because he know if you was mad at kagome he couldn't do anything with her and when he said that means she wouldn't even come and see him at night she always used sex to get what she wanted. And he didn't blame her, because it worked. He laugh to himself

"what are you laugh at honey ,"kagome said

"nothing honey ,"sesshoumaru said as he pick his mate up and placed her feet on the floor

"lets get something to eat, because after last night I think you might need energy. Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru laugh and lead her to dining hall. There was already breakfast on the table, they ate there breakfast in peace in till on of sesshoumaru soldiers came in

"my lord your half bother is here and he wants to see you and your mate my lord ,"Mitchell said. Mitchell was his right hand man.

" Tell I will be right out,"

"yes my lord ,"Mitchell said and left to tell inuyasha

Kagome went to get up but sesshoumaru stopped her

"I don't want you to go, I smell that inuyasha is very mad and I don't want him hurting you." sesshoumaru said with only love in his voice

"but, I don't want you to get hurt, I know that you are strong but he can use the wind scar, I don't want you hurt, please let me go." Kagome said with her heart.  
Sesshoumaru kissed kagome and told her

"I will not get hurt, I promise you my love stay here ,"sesshoumaru said and left to deal with his bother. He also smelled the dead girl that inuyasha loved 50 years ago, and he know that girl hurt his kagome to many time and he was not going to let her hurt kagome anymore.

"what am can I do for you my little bother," sesshoumaru said in his cold heartless voice.

"give me kagome, I want her back," inyuasha yelled at his bother

"Kagome came on her own, and I am not will not let my mate come to you ,"sesshoumaru said

"You mated to Kagome?" inuyasha look at sesshoumaru as he was lying

" You are lying kagome would never mate with you ,"was inuyasha said

"she did and I would never bring myself that low as to lie, you can leave with your mate," Sesshoumaru said

But what the lord didn't know was that kagome was in the back ground and heard everything that her mate said. Kagome didn't know inuyasha mated to the clay pot whore. It bother her because inuyasha never told her. Kagome was going to tell inuyasha as soon as she was able to leave and tell him but you never even told her. And there still is a part in her heart that will always belong to inuyasha.

Next think anyone know was inuyasha hitting the ground.

"well kagome is differently here," inuyasha said as he got up from the ground.

Sesshoumaru was laughing, he loved seeing his bother in so much pain, but where was his kagome. He know she is the only person that could do this to inuyasha. As soon as you finals his thought there kagome was standing right by sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put a arm around kagome and pull her to him, to close the space between them.

"INUYASHA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BE DATING THAT WHORE YOU CALL KIKYOU," kagome yelled out

"for about 7 years," inuyasha said with pride

"o so you have been mated to 7 years and all them years you flited with me, you told me you loved me, you even kissed me a few times, and how did you mate like that, at lest when I was going out with Sesshoumaru I didn't even hug you. I stay faithfuly to him. And you had to lead me on when you where MATED," kagome said almost yelling it out.

"well I will give you a late wedding present, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,

SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,"

Kagome finaly finished, he was about 5 miles under the ground. Kagome then turned to kikyou.Seshoumaru was about to laugh his head off, but held it in because he had his pride till and could show and sign of felling.

Kikyou was so mad at kagome for doing that to her mate. She try to shot at kagome but the next think she knew was pin to a tree with a very mad Sesshoumaru holding her bye her throat

"You ever try to hurt my mate again I will make sure you go to hell and no one will be able to bring you back to life." Sesshoumaru that through her into the hole that kagome had made with inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru took kagome hand a ran her back to their home.

I am sorry for all the spelling, I though my grammar and spelling check was on sorry


	5. Sesshoumaru father

Chp 5, sorry been a lone time, my computer was down for a long time, but I hope you like this chp, there will be lime and lemons in this chp, and please review more. Thanks

Sesshoumaru dad, Sesshoumaru cold heart

Right when Kagome and Sesshoumaru got back inside. Sesshoumaru put kagome down and sat down. Sesshoumaru was about to got to his desk to do some work he couldn't get done in the morning. Then Sesshoumaru felt something he has not felt in a long time, His father power.

He went to check to see if it was true. No one could ever be as strong as his father. He finaly came to the place where his father power was coming from. And there his father was standing in the clearing. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say.( I don't know his father name help please)

"Sesshoumaru you look surprises to see me," his father said

"But I saw you die, I know this can be true," Sesshoumaru said

"But yet Sesshoumaru I am here and standing before you and you still think like a pup, and how have you been treating my land. Have you ran them like I taught you or have you let them go because you are just a pup," his father said

"Hell no I ran them just like you did, I am the one to help the people out more, I made the land stronger, I am the one that care about this land and didn't rule by my dick," Sesshoumaru said always yelling

"Ok, son now lets see how you have change my land, and how is your bother doing," his father said

"He is only my half bother, "sesshoumaru said

With that you left to go in to the house. There was his kagome. He just told her to go to there room and stay there in till he came to get her. He didn't truest his father. Kagome did what she was told and left.

" so you have a mate now and she is human I thought you would never date a human," his father stated

" I love kagome and she will live as long as I live, and she is stronger than a human, she can beat demons that a ten times her own strength, an like your mate that couldn't even kill a fly," sesshoumaru stated to his father

"Son, you have a lot to learn and the land are no longer your because I am back I am taking over and there is nothing you can do about it hahahahah," his father said

"It is fine father I am going to be with my mate and you can take control of the lands, but I am glad you are back, but please don't sleep with more humans and get half breed kids. And before you say anything kagome with have my pups and they will be full demons pup." Sesshoumaru said as he walks to his room

As soon as he walk in the room he say kagome sitting on the bed reading a book, he went over there wrapped his arm around her.

"So, why did I have to come to the room," kagome said as sesshoumaru was kissing her neck

"I will tell you later," was all sesshoumaru said as he stared to take kagome shirt off.

**Lemon is going to start now if you don't want to read don't read it and if you are under the age of 14 don't read **

Sesshoumaru stared to kiss kagome ever where, with his hand roaming all over her body, he growled as soon as kagome got up and left him for a few seconds

"No my lord it is my turn to please you," kagome said with a grin on her face

Kagome now straddling sesshoumaru was kissing sesshoumaru neck and her hand where working his pants off, as soon as the pants came off her hands went to work. She stared to play with her lord dick, one hand was playing with his balls the other hand was jacking him off, kagome smile with sesshoumaru growled in pleasure. Kagome kissed all the way down his chest and finally she came to her prize.

She put the tip of his cock into her mouth and stared to suck, and then slide the whole 12 inches into her mouth. Sesshoumaru could not take in any longer

He flips kagome on to her back and sesshoumaru was on top of her with out any warning he slammed into her, kagome let out a scream,

Sesshoumaru when as fast as her could, kagome was about to cum and sesshoumaru know she was about to so he pulled all the way out and slammed it into her again and again,

Sssseeesssssshhhoouummaarruu," kagome screamed out her lover name but sesshoumaru was not done just yet her kept going and fast has her could go he was about to cum and he could fill kagome was about to cum, so he went faster in till they both came.

**End of lemon **

Sesshoumaru pulled kagome to him and they both fall asleep to wait to see what the day will bring them

_To all the people that read my story this was just a chp to help the other chp coming along the story will get very bloody and there will be a lot of battles and stuff like that, and there will be unrated lemon and unrated battles, I have them all written and everything I just have to put them into the computer there will be 35 chp in this story and I am telling everybody this because if you don't like any battle stuff and really in detail lemon don't read my story because from know on that is all that it is going to be thank you for reading my story and have a wonderful day_

_Mechelle deason _


	6. for all to read

I am going to keep writing, I am not going to let anyone let me down, the next chp will be up in three days, and thank you to fallen princesses because she is the one that helped me out and made me see no one need to put me down, so for now on if you have nothing nice to say about my story don't write it,

Mechelle lee deason


	7. A new story

I am going to make a new story up, if you want to keep on writing this story anyone can, but I have a new idea for a story line, the new story will be up around June 1st

Summary for **Sesshoumaru one last chance**

Sesshoumaru is a cold heartless demon that doesn't care about anything, but why is he that way. Sesshoumaru is heart broken; the women that he loved about 1,000 years ago left him to be with another lord. So ever scents that day sesshoumaru has been cold hearted. Thinking all women are whore and sluts. But when kagome comes into his life everything changes. Will he find out not all women are evil, or will he stay with he's evil ways


End file.
